Gliding
by chibitalex
Summary: It's only because he hadn't been ice skating in a long time! That's the only reason why he's stumbling! But as Alfred grabs him and leads him through the ice, he finds himself gliding in a way he never had before. USUK


_Second of the two fics for the first day of SweetHearts week. Isn't it a bit sad that I'm going to be writing and writing on my birthday? Hey, I love these two, so I can't complain. Anyway. This is for day one, Close to You, yadda yadda. Enjoy._

_-chibitalex_

* * *

><p>Hey, Arthur."<p>

"Mmm, yes?"

"We should go ice skating."

It had taken a moment for the thought to register in his mind. Ice skating? Was he serious? Peering over the corner of his novel, he narrowed his eyes.

"And why should we go ice skating, exactly? I think you would fall on me like an oaf if we even attempted to."

"Hey! I wouldn't! I'm pretty good on skates, actually."

"I believe that. But you are also too damn overweight to _not _fall over, so my answer is no. Leave me be."

Alfred sighed and walked over, plucking the book from out of his hands in a rather forceful motion before leaning down and looking him in the eyes.

"I think it would be fun. Instead of mocking me, could you just try to be nice? For once?" He asked, irritation clearly showing through his tone and in his blue eyes. Arthur paused for a moment and returned with a glare nearly as forceful as the American across from him.

"Do not take my book from me. I was reading that." He hissed, only to get a dry laugh from Alfred.

"Well, duh. Of course you were," About to reply, he stopped himself as Alfred continued speaking. "Look, I just want to spend some time with you. We're friends, right? And we're both lonely as fuck." He smiled cheekily. Arthur softened his glare as he met the American's smile, and sunk back into the smooth leather of the other's couch. It was hard to be angry when he proposed such a compelling argument as that, of course, and it really wasn't his business to be complaining. After being allowed to stay in his New York City loft for the week, the very least he could do was spend a few hours ice skating with him.

"I suppose… it wouldn't be such a waste of time," Arthur murmured as he stood. "Alright. We can go."

Alfred's blue eyes clearly brightened and with the way he reacted, you'd think he had been told that he was finally out of that debt he'd been stuck in. Actually, while being dragged out the door, he found himself very nearly regretting it, but the look on his damn face just made it so hard to take it back.

Xxx

They had arrived at the rink during the busiest time of day, right when all of the teenagers were just letting out of school. Though it seems they had been lucky enough to grab a pair of skates before heading to the rink and strapping up.

"And we'll just stay here for about an hour, correct?"

"Yup." He smiled. "Then I'll take you out to dinner or something. I dunno, whatever happens, happens."

The clink of the ice underneath the metal blades of his shoes was a refreshing, new feeling, yet a horrifyingly off balance one at that. Several girls whizzed past him, nearly knocking him over with their combined speed and force. It had been far too long since he had been on ice, hadn't it?

As Arthur clung onto the barrier for dear life, that stupid show off sped around several laps through the entire facility, swerving between crowds and underneath the hands of couples before stopping next to Arthur with an impressive T-brake, not losing his footing a bit.

"You seem confused. Don't know how to skate, old man?" Alfred taunted with a grin, huffing to warm up his hands, which were already starting to turn red with chill.

"I do! It's just been a while," He insisted, refusing to look at the other.

There was a brief pause in speaking before Alfred leaned over and grabbed his equally as cold hand. Slowly, he slipped his arm between them and linked their arms together, pulling Arthur off of the banister and more near the center of the rink. Surprisingly, Arthur said nothing as they leisurely slid around on the ice, arms intertwined the whole way. Before long they had begun to move into a rhythm, taking a long stride every few moments or so, Arthur stumbling quite a bit in the process.

There has to be something wrong with him, he thought as the American pulled him along the rink, saying nothing as they continued onwards. He would never be this kind if he didn't want something. Clearly, as he began to intertwine their fingers, there has to be something absolutely wrong with him.

"How are you doing? Looks like you're starting to improve. Let's just take this slow and see how it goes. I'll hold onto you until I'm sure you'll be okay by yourself, haha." Yet, instead of the usual arrogant tone his voice normally had, there was simply a tender warmth, one of which he had never heard before.

Slowly, very slowly, they began to spread apart and make long strides on their own, Arthur barely slipping at this point. Keeping their hands laced together like they would never let go, the pair made loops around the ice until they were practically gliding together. Still, their hands never let go, not even as the music slowed, and the couples came out for their loop around the rink. As usual, a slow ballad played, and those sickeningly adorable couples spun each other around and blushed together. Arthur even noted that a few were doing the same as they were, gliding. Each of them had their fingers clasped together and holding on like they would never let go. Quite a few times, he would have forgotten about Alfred's presence if it weren't for the warmth entangling him in his right palm.

Even now, with Arthur making no mistakes, there seemed to be some sort of unspoken agreement as they continued to share each other's warmth around the ice of the rink.

The music slowed and gradually came to a stop, only to blare out a loud pop song as soon as it had faded out. And it was at this point, they realised that they were both still gripping each other. Yet, neither made a move to pull away as they stared.

A pregnant pause came between the two until Alfred finally broke it with, "Want to get some dinner or something?" And a large grin to accompany it.

And just like that, they sat in the diner across the street, bickering and arguing about music, television, everything they usually do. They laughed and ate, splitting the bill and walking back to his loft together. It was if nothing had ever happened.

But as Arthur found himself longing for that warmth again later that night, he knew something had changed between them.


End file.
